


Still a better love story

by Topoftheslide



Series: קצרצרים על רגל אחת [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Shorts
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topoftheslide/pseuds/Topoftheslide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>לטוני יש עקרונות</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still a better love story

״מה.אתה.עושה.״  
טוני נראה המום. טוב, הוא שכלל את הקטע של להראות המום מדברים שסטיב עושה לדרגת אמנות, אבל הפעם זה נראה אמיתי.  
סטיב סקר את עצמו בזריזות. הוא שכב במיטה עם ספר. אחרי מקלחת. עם מכנסי פיג׳מה, בלי חולצה. אז זו לא הבעיה. אולי הוא לבש בטעות מכנסיים של טוני? לא, זה לא זה. לא יכול להיות שזה שוב הקטע של ספרי נייר מול קורא דיגיטלי? אבל היה נראה שטוני התיאש מלנזוף בו בעניין כבר לפני כמה חודשים.  
אז מה זה יכול להיות? לא נראה שהם היו אמורים לצאת לאנשהו, כי טוני בעצמו בדיוק יצא מהמקלחת לבוש רק בתחתוני בוקסר של דוקטור הו, שיערו רטוב, כור הקשת שבחזהו זוהר בעדינות בדיוק באותו גוון של הטארדיס על תחתוניו.  
טוני התקרב למיטה, התישב על סטיב, ובתנועה זריזה חטף ממנו את הספר (עותק של ״דמדומים״ שקלינט התעקש שהוא חייב לקרוא), וזרק אותו לצד השני של חדר השינה.  
״ושאני לא אראה שאתה מכניס את הזבל הזה למיטה שלנו שוב. זה אפילו לא קינקי. סתם מגעיל.״


End file.
